TeamSpeak
TeamSpeak is quality voice communication via the internet, we have a dedicated server so our players can all join and chat simultanrously rather than pee-to-peer. It allows us to to enjoy games together and chat with others rather than having to type all the time in game! It's FREE to install use and join, so come chat with us NOW! "When a word is worth a thousand keystrokes" Installation It's always worth installing TeamSpeak anyway, as many servers and other communities use it, so might as well get it on the computer ready to use whenever you want it! Download and install the latest TeamSpeak client from TeamSpeak.com If you need the 64 bit or have any other reason to custom the download, check out their full list of Downloads Double click the new TeamSpeak icon and follow the on-screen installation instructions. Joining TeamSpeak Joining Lataria TeamSpeak is a little different to most communities, our TeamSpeak is by invitation only, this helps keep down the pranksters on our dedicated voice server. When on any of the Lataria Realm Servers type /teamspeak, it will display a link you need to click. When you click on this link your browser will open our invitation and then automatically launch TeamSpeak (if you have it installed) and connect you to our voice server. If you request your browser to informa you before launching applications you may need to select 'Launch Application' or something similar first. You should only have to do this once! Then you will always just be able to connect direct to Lataria when starting up your TeamSpeak application in the future. The only reason the process may need to be repeated in the future is if we change our invitation password, but this event would be unlikely and rare. TeamSpeak Icons & Ranks You mayhave noticed the Lataria Realms iconic 'L' logo displayed in various colours on TeamSpeak and next to your name. They help display visually what ranks the chat areas require in order to join them and what rank you currently are, here they are listed for clarification. Members Once you have gained our TeamSpeak invitation in game with the /teamspeak command you will join and be given this members rank, with this rank you can access all chat rooms in the Members Area and the AFK channel. This rank displays you are a member of the Lataria Realms community and taking full advantage of the features available to you, anyody who joins our TeamSpeak gets this ranks and icon. Heros Access to these chats room can only be done once you have purchased the Hero Rank donation package. Legends GM This means This means FAQ Troubleshooting & Rules If you have followed all of the above but you are still experiecing problems or have any questions, please Contact Us so we may help resolve the issue. All the rules regarding TeamSpeak and every other aspect of Lataria Realms can be found on the following pages. Terms of Use Conduct Policy